Sakura Birthday
by thirty30
Summary: Sakura selalu mengharapkan di perayaan hari ulang tahunnya kali ini dapat diperlakukan oleh romantis dari suaminya Sasuke dan putrinya Sarada. Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan. Sorry for badsummary.
saya hanya ingin meramaikan ulang tahu sakura di tahun ini. jadi mohon maaf bila ceritanya kurang menarik karena ditulis dengan terburu-buru, typo ataupun ooc. saya adalah penulis pemula, namun silahkan dinikmati. selamat membaca :)

Sakura Birthday

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Sinar matahari pagi ini bersinar sangat cerah dan hangat, namun hal ini berkebalikan dengan wajah Sakura yang tampak sangat lesu. Guratan disekitar matanya tampak menghitam yang menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur tadi malam.

Sakura yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk anak dan suaminya terus saja mengorak arik telur di wajan dengan tak bersemangat, padahal hari ini adalah hari istimewanya yang seharusnya membuat dirinya ceria.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabaran untuk menyambut hari ini, hal ini ditunjukannya dengan pulang lebih awal dari klinik anak tadi malam. Sepanjang malam ia terus saja bersenandung kecil tanda dia sedang bahagia, namun ketika Sarada putrinya pulang dari misi cukup larut dan langsung memutuskan untuk tidur perasaan bahagianya berkurang. Namun Sakura mencoba memahami bahwa putrinya pasti sangat lelah, dan menaruh harapan besar kepada suaminya.

Jujur saja sakura mempunyai harapan besar tadi malam, ia berharap putri dan suaminya sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk menyambut hari ini. Toh wajar saja dia berharap begitu, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi harapannya itu sirna seketika, suaminya baru pulang kerumah sekitar jam satu pagi. Walaupun begitu Sakura tetap mencoba menggantungkan secuil harapan, ia terus menunggu suaminya itu yang sedang mandi di tengah malam berharap setelahnya sasuke akan memberikan sesuatu.

Namun sampai Sasuke selesai mandi dan tidur disampingnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan apapun, untuk member ucapan selamat pun tidak. Bahkan ketika ia bangun suaminya masih terlihat cuek seperti tidak ada yang special, itu membuat semangat Sakura menjadi down hari ini.

"Mama, masakanmu sudah berantakan dan gosong" Sarada yang sudah bangun dan rapi datang kedapur untuk sarapan mendapati mamanya yang sedang melamun.

"Ah," Sakura yang tersadar lekas mematikan kompornya dan membuang masakannya yang gagal ke tempat sampah. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sarada hanya mengangguk menanggapi, "apa yang sedang mama pikirkan tadi?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kau lekas ke meja makan mama akan membawakan sarapan untukmu."

Tetapi Sarada tidak mengindahkan perkataan mamanya itu, ia malah memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sarada, apa yang kau la-" ucapan Sakura langsung terhenti ketika melihat anaknya itu memakaikan gelang dari batu giok ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ma" Sarada mengucapannya dengan senyum yang merekah membuat Sakura langsung memeluk putrinya itu. Mata Sakura juga langsung berkaca-kaca haru ketika memperhatikan ukiran yang terdapat pada gelang giok hijau yang seindah warna matanya itu, _'panjang umur. Sarada sayang Mama'_ dan membuat pelukannya semakin erat.

"Ma, kau memelukku terlalu erat" Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya karena melihat Sarada yang tampak sesak.

"kalau begitu mama akan menciumimu sebagai ucapan terimakasih" ucap Sakura kemudian menyerang Sarada dengan ciuman diseluruh permukaan wajah putrinya itu sehingga membuat Sarada tertawa geli.

'ehem' suara baritone itu mengintrupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak itu. Di bawah bingkai pintu berdiri Sasuke yang telah rapi dan segar karena rambut kelamnya masih terlihat basah tanda dia baru selesai mandi.

"Anata apakah kau ingin sarapan?" Tanya Sakura yang telah kembali ceria.

"Tidak. Kalian sarapanlah. Aku akan pergi ke kantor hokage, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan" tolak Sasuke.

"Tapi ini masih pagi pa" keluh Sarada, "lagi pula ini hari ul-"

"Hn" potong Sasuke cepat, "aku pergi dulu" ucapnya kemudian langsung berjalan kearah pintu depan untuk mengambil tas dan mantelnya. Setelah memakai sepatu ninjanya ia langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Sarada yang masih di dapur bersama Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah mamanya itu. Senyum cerah yang tadi sempat hadir kini telah mendung kembali.

"Sudahlah Ma jangan bersedih, mungkin Papa sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang romantis untuk ulang tahunmu" hibur Sarada. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan putrinya itu kemudian mengajak anaknya untuk segera sarapan bersama.

Sarada tampak sedang sibuk memasukan bunga-bunga ke dalam beberapa ember yang telah diletakkannya di dekat dinding kaca yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Saat hendak menggeser salah satu ember Sarada menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan yang terjatuh dari rangkaian bunga-bunga itu, ia membacanya sekilas dan tersenyum kemudian menyelipkannya kembali diantara salah satu tumpukan mawar.

Setelah mensejajarkan ember-ember bunga itu, Sarada memperhatikannya dengan senang. Bunga-bunga itu merupakan pemberian dari para fans Sakura ataupun bentuk terimakasih dari orang-orang yang dibantu ibunya. Pasalnya semenjak tadi pagi ada saja yang datang ke kediaman mereka untuk mengantarkan bunga, sebenarnya bukan itu saja tapi ada juga yang mengantarkan buah juga makanan.

Flashback

"Sarada-chan maafkan mama ya, para suster di klinik terus saja menelepon meminta bantuan," ucap Sakura menyesal kepada putrinya tersebut. "padahal kau sengaja menolak misi agar bisa seharian menemani dan merayakan ulang tahun mama".

"tidak apa-apa Ma, jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja di rumah sendirian" Sarada meyakinkan mamanya yang merasa bersalah.

"baiklah kalau begitu, mama akan pergi. Kalau ada apa-apa jagan lupa hubungi mama di klinik, atau bila kau bosan di rumah pergilah bermain bersama teman-temanmu."

Sarada yang mengantarkan mamanya hingga pintu depan mengangguk mengerti. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu untuk keluar mereka dikejutkan oleh beberapa ibu-ibu yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Uchiha-sensei maaf membuatmu terkejut, kami datang kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu dan membawakan ini." Ucap salah seorang ibu yang menyodorkan sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan kepada ibunya. Sakura yang merasa terkejut menerimanya dengan bingung.

"terimalah ini juga, Uchiha-sensei harus makan yang banyak di hari seperti ini" seorang ibu lainnya memberikan tumpukan kotak bekal kepada Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang seperti kerepotan, Sarada langsung berinisiatif mengambil ahli keranjang buah yang tadi di pegang mamanya.

"Te..Terima kasih," Sakura segera ber-ojigi sebagai bentuk terimaksihnya. "Tapi kalian tidak perlu melakukan seperti ini, kalian pasti merasa kerepotan"

"ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Ini semua hanya bentuk rasa terimakasih kami atas kepedulian sensei akan kesehatan Konoha serta telah membantu anak-anak kami yang terluka."

Flashback off

Setelah mamanya itu pergi ke kelinik pun masih aja ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya mengantarkan makanan atau bunga sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk mamanya. Bahkan saat ia tadi jalan-jalan dengan Choucho ada juga yang menghampirinya menitipkan sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Sakura.

Sarada sangat senang karena banyak warga Konoha yang mengigat hari ulang tahun mamanya, ia juga bangga karena mamanya begitu dihormati dan dicintai orang-orang.

Perlahan sinar matahari yang mulai kemrahan memasuki rumahnya melalui dinding-dinding kaca di halaman rumahnya. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, pemandangan dari teras belakang mereka terlihat sangat indah, dalam diam Sarada memperhatikan bias cahaya itu dengan kagum.

"Tadaima" Sarada yang mendengar samar suara mamanya langsung berlari kearah depan. Ia melihat mamanya dibantu salah seorang asistennya di klinik membawa beberapa bingkisan. "okaerinasai mama"

"Sarada, bisakah kau membantu mama dengan semua ini?" Sakura menyodorkan beberapa kotak bingkisan padanya.

"Uchiha-sensei bingkisannya aku letakkan disini ya," Kusuri Kenko salah seorang asisten Sakura meletakan barang yang di bawanya diatas rak yang terdapat di dekat pintu masuk.

"Terimakasih kenko-san kau telah banyak membantuku" ucap Sakura bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, aku senang bisa membantumu. Nah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu dan sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun sensei." Setelah berpamitan Kenko segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Ma kenapa ada banyak sekali bingkisan" Sarada membawa bingkisan yang diletakan Kenko tadi ke ruang keluarga yang di ikuti oleh Sakura. "entahlah Sarada-chan, mama juga bingung"

"Tapi mama harus melihat ini dulu," setelah meletakan bingkisan-bingkisan itu Sarada menunjukan bunga-bunga dan kartu ucapan yang diterimanya tadi.

"Ya ampun, ada banyak sekali bunga disini" Sakura langsung berjongkok diantara ember bunga dan mulai tampak sibuk melihat serta membaca kartu-kartu ucapan yang terdapat pada bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Sarada, apakah diantaranya ada…" Sarada langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa perlu mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sakura. Ia mengerti dari tatapan mamanya itu, berharap diantara semua bunga dan bingkisan yang diterimanya hari ini ada pemberian dari suaminya tercinta Sasuke.

'Huhf!' Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dilantai atas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura kembali dengan membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti bersiap untuk mandi. Sarada yang sedang asik menonton tv setelah ditinggal mamanya tadi lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura yang membuka pintu geser kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Ma," panggil Sarada yang menghentikan Sakura saat hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi "Bolehkah aku ikut berendam bersamamu."

Senyum Sakura langsung merekah melihat tingkah putrinya yang sangat perhatian. Sarada tahu saja kalau perasaanya sekarang sedang kesal. "Tentu saja! Ayo kemarilah, dank au harus membantu untuk menggosok punggung mama."

Dengan segera Sarada langsung mematikan televisi dan mengikuti mamanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Srek, Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas mengatakan 'tadaima' dengan suara pelan ia melepaskan sepatu ninjanya dan menggantungkan mantelnya di dekat pintu. Setelah meletakan barang bawaanya di rak dekat terdekat, dengan perlahan ia memasuki rumahnya ke ruang keluarga yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Biasanya ia akan mendapati putrinya sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton acara televisi favoritnya. Kemudian ia melirik sekilas kearah dapur untuk melihat istrinya, namun disana ia juga tidak mendapati istrinya yang biasanya sibuk memasak makan malam.

Niat Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan anak dan istrinya ke lantai atas terhenti ketika perhatiannya teralihkan kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bingkisan dan makanan. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kartu ucapan yang tadi sempat ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Sakura diatas meja dan membacanya.

Sejenak Sasuke memperhatikan suasana disekitarnya, ia juga mendapati berember-ember bunga segar yang diletakan didekat pintu geser kaca yang menghubungkan dengan teras belakang. Sasuke kembali menatap kartu ucapan yang masih ada di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu.

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara tawa, dengan sangat perlahan ia mendekati asal sumber suara itu. Dari dalam kamar mandi Sasuke dapat mendengar suara kedua perempuan yang tadi dicarinya itu sedang tertawa senang dan bercanda. Dengan sendirinya senyum tipis tersunging dari bibir Sasuke.

Tidak mau mengganggu acara mandi kedua hatinya itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya dan Sakura meninggalkan ibu-anak yang sedang bersenang-senang.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Sakura yang baru selesai mandi sibuk memanaskan masakan-masakan yang mereka terima hari ini. Ia cukup senang karena tidak perlu repot-repot memasak untuk makan malam mereka, karena makanan tadi cukup banyak dan bervariasi. Setelah merasa cukup, ia lantas mematikan kompor dan mengangkat hidangan tadi ke meja makan di bantu oleh Sarada.

"Ma, bolehkah aku menonton tv sebentar? Ada acara favoritku" Tanya Sarada setelah membantu mamanya meletakan peralatan makan di meja.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. Mama juga akan membawa bingkisan ini ke dalam kamar dulu" balas Sakura sambil mengangkut kotak bingkisan yang tadinya memenuhi meja makan mereka ke lantai atas. Susah payah Sakura mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya karena kedua tangannya penuh untuk memegan kotak bingkisan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membawa sebanyak itu" suara berat Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut sehingga kotak bingkisan yang dibawanya jatuh berhamburan ke lantai kamar.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya kesal dan kaget, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke dengan segera membantu istrinya memungut kotak-kotak itu dan meletaknya diatas meja rias yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan banyak sekali kado hari ini" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tentu saja, ini ulang tahunku!" balas Sakura kesal. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam dan kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada menandakan kalau ia sedang marah saat ini. Bagaiman tidak disaat banyak sekali orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya mengucapkan selamat dan memberikannya hadiah, disini suaminya hanya berkomentar demikian.

Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal Sasuke berjalan kearah tasnya yang tergantung. Ia mengambil sebuah jarum kecil yang sedikit tebal dan tajam dari dalamnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri istrinya yang masih berdiri dengan kesal itu.

Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah Sakura yang masih memasang tampang amarah, perlahan jari-jari Sasuke mengelitik cuping telinga Sakura dan tanpa sadar membuat mata Sakura terpejam karenanya. Melihat raut Sakura yang tampak lebih rileks, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Sasuke menusuk daun telinga Sakura dan segera mencabutnya lagi dengan jarum kecil yang tadi diam-diam dia selipkan diantara jarinya.

Sakura yang terkejut karena merasa sakit mendorong Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya, dengan segera ia memegang cuping telinga kirinya yang tadi di tusuk oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Tanya Sakura marah. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan kembali menghampiri Sakura. Saat Sasuke hendak memegang telinganya lagi otomatis ia segera menghindar, namun melihat tatapan sendu diwajah suaminya itu akhirnya ia membiarkannya saja.

Perlahan Sakura menyentuh kembali daun telinga yang barusan dipegang Sasuke, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain. Dengan segera ia berbalik kearah cermin meja riasnya, sekarang ia dapat melihat ada sebuah anting-anting bunga sakura yang sangat kecil dertempel ditelinganya dengan indah.

"I-ini…" Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada suaminya itu dan wajahnya melembut.

"jarum tindik. Maaf telah menyakitimu." Ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan, Sasuke juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sakura segera memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat "Tidak! Sasuke-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini sangat indah, sungguh!"

Merasakan ada kecupan dalam di pucuk kepalanya membuat Sakura mendongak menatap suaminya itu penuh sayang, "Anata, maukah kau memakaikannya di tetelingaku yang satu lagi?"

Kali ini Sasuke melakukannya dengan lebih cepat dan hati-hati lagi karena tidak mau istrinya itu merasa kesakitan. Kini dikedua telinga Sakura telah terdapat anting-anting indah pemberian suaminya itu.

"Ma..!" teriak Sarada dari lantai bawah mengintrupsi kebersamaan mereka.

"Iya, Sarada-chan?" balas Sakura berteriak.

"nenek Mebuki menelepon katanya ia ingin berbicara deganmu, Ma!"

"Kaa-san?" gumam Sakura tampang bingung, karena jarang sekali ibunya itu menelpon ke rumahnya.

"Kau turunlah dulu terima telfon dari ibumu, aku akan mandi dulu" Sasuke menyarankan, "Setelah itu kita makan bersama". Mengangguk setuju Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengangkat telfon dari ibunya ke lantai bawah.

"Hallo, Kaa-san?" sapa Sakura begitu mengangkat gagang telfon yang tadi diletakan Sarada.

"Ya, Kau anak durhaka! Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan ibumu dihari seperti ini?!" Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Mebuki dari seberang sana lantas segera menjauhkan gagang telfon itu dari telinganya.

"Kaa-san kenapa harus berteriak? Membuat telingaku sakit saja!" keluh Sakura kepada ibunya.

"YAK! Kau benar-benar durhaka, seharusnya aku tidak usah melahirkanmu waktu itu!"

Setelah menghembuskan nafas Mebuki melanjutkan, " Kau ini tidak tau cara berterima kasih ya? Membiarkan suamimu datang sendiri kesini untuk menjumpai ayah dan ibumu."

"Suamiku? Maksud ibu itu Sasuke-kun?"

"memangnya wanita kasar sepertimu memiliki berapa suami? Seharusnya kau bersyukur dinikahi oleh Sasuke"

"Tu..tunggu, maksud ibu Sasuke-kun datang berkunjung kesana hari ini?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, suamimu itu sangat tahu cara berterima kasih! Pagi-pagi ia sudah datang membawa berbagai kebutuhan pokok seperti beras dan minyak," Mebuki terdiam sejenak kemudian melembutkan suaranya

"Sasuke juga membawakan makanan yang enak sehingga ibu tidak perlu lagi memasak. Ia membelikan ibu pakaian yang bagus serta membawakan ayahmu sake kualitas terbaik, Kizashi sangat senang menerimanya."

"Sasuke-kun melakukannya?"

"Bukan hanya itu, ia juga membantu pekerjaan ibu dan ayahmu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membolehkan kami bekerja hari ini, bahkan ia juga membersihkan rumah ini."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun melakukan itu semua?" Sakura bingung mendengar perkataan ibunya. Soalnya selama ia menikah dengan Sasuke ia tidak pernah melihat suaminya itu melakukan pekerjaan rumahan seperrti itu.

"itu karena ia sangat berterima kasih kepada kami kedua orang tuamu, ia mengucapkan terimakasih karena ibu telah melahirkanmu. Sasuke itu juga terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih karena kami telah merawat dan membesarkanmu dengan baik, serta memngijinkannya untuk menikahimu putri kami satu-satunya." Sakura begitu tertegun mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Saat ia kami larang untuk membantu pekerjaan ayahmu, Sasuke dengan tegas menolaknya. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakana?" hanya mendapat respon diam dari anaknya Mebuki melanjutkan "untuk hari ini saja Sasuke tidak mau kami kelelahan, karena dia tahu bagaimana lelahnya kami menjaga kau saat kecil dulu. Padah ia tampak kesusahan saat mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu dengan sebelah tangan saja."

"…" Sakura hanya diam merenungi semua yang dikatakan ibunya itu.

"Tapi lihat, kau anak yang kulahirkan dengan susah payah justru sama sekali tidak mengigat orang tuanya di hari ulangtahumu!"

"Kaa-san, hiks.." Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya tanda ia menyesal.

Sarada yang menonton tv tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura menelpon menjadi kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja mamanya itu menangis. "Ma, ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Sudah, Kau sekarang sudah dewasa jangan menangis. Jangan bikin Sarada kawatir" tegur Mebuki dari sebrang sana, saat telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar suara panic cucunya serta isakan anaknya.

"Sakura-chaaan..hiks.." Kizashi yang sebenarnya dari tadi ada disamping istrinya langsung merebut telpon ketika mendengar isak tangis putrinya dan ikutan menangis.

"Kau ini!" sejenak terdengar suara Mebuki yang memarahi Kizashi di seberang sana. "Halo?" lanjut Mebuki yang kini telah berhasil merebut kembali gagang telpon itu.

"Besok kau datanglah kemari bersama Sasuke dan Sarada. Ibu akan memasakan makanan yang sepesial untuk perayaan ulang tahunmu. Aku dan ayahmu sangat menyangimu. Selamat ulang tahun Sakura kami."

Klik. Tanpa menunggu respon Sakura, mebuki langsung memutuskan telpon dengan sebelah pihak. Sakura yang belum sempat menjawab akhirnya hanya memandangi gagang telfon itu.

"Ma,…" tegur Sarada lagi untuk menyadarkan mamanya itu. Tanpa merespon putrinya itu Sakura segera berbalik untuk menemui suaminya.

Disana didekat jalan masuk menuju ruang keluarga, ia menemukan Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi sedang bersandar di dinding menunggunya. Sasuke juga sebenarnya dari tadi memperhatikan istrinya itu yang sedang berbicara dengan ibu mertuanya melalui telpon.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sakura langsung saja berlari menerjang Sasuke, dan menangis dengan kencang dipelukan suaminya itu. Sakura juga terus-terusan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai Sasuke dan meminta maaf disela tangisnya.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kupala istrinya menenangkan, setelah dirasanya Sakura cukup tenang dilepaskannya istrinya itu dari pelukannya dan di tatapnya lembut.

"Terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih sudah mau lahir di dunia ini," Cup! diciumnya kening istrinya itu. Kedua kelopak mata Sakura, kemudian turun lebih kebawah lagi, Sakurapun perlahan memejamkan matanya ingin menerima ciuman sasuke.

"Mama dan Papa sangat aneh!" Sakura segera membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Sarada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita makan. Iya kita makan saja" Sakura yang merasa dipergoki anaknya mendadak menjadi salah tingkah "bagaimana ini? Makanannya sudah dingin kembali, sebaiknya kupanaskan saja,"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya itu, sementara Sarada semakin memandang aneh mamanya.

Setelah selesai makan malam ketiga anggota keluarga uchiha sedang duduk2 santai di teras belakang rumah mereka. Angin malam musim semi yang mulai menghangat berhembus dengan lembut ditemani langit malam yang sangat indah dimana bulan sedang bersinar dengan sangat terang.

"Ma, akan kau apakan semua bingkisan coklat yang mama terima itu?" Sarada memecahkan keheningan yang sedang mereka nikmati.

"hemm.. entahlah mama juga tidak tahu, mungkin mama akan membagikannya. Kau ambilah juga beberapa berikan kepada teman-temanmu"

Sarada langsung mengangguk semangat,"Choucho pasti sangat senang menerimanya."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Sasuke Cuma diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua perempuan itu.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan!" teriak Sarada kemudian langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan masuk kedalam rumah, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bingung. Bebrapa saat kemudian Sarada datang membawa sebuah kue tar yang dihiasi lilin ditangannya.

"Sarada….." Sakura tertegun, tidak menyangka putrinya telah menyiapkan kue juga. Sarada langsung menggeleng merespon tatapan haru mamanya.

"Bukan, bukan aku ma.." kemudian ia menatap papanya dan tersenyum, "aku hanya menemukan ini diatas rak dekat pintu bersama dengan peralatan ninja papa"

Sakura langsung refleks menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan haru yang tadi dia berikan ke Sarada, "Anata….."

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-ku.." ucapnya pelan namun mampu didengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Sakura yang dihiasi oleh anting kecil yang indah.

 **Owari**

 **Omake**

Didalam suasana kamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi sinar rembulan, Sakura masih bermanja-manja pada pelukan Sasuke. Keduanya masih belum tidur walaupun malam sudah semakin larut, sedangkan putri mereka Sarada sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Sakura.." bisik Sasuke lembut ditelinga istrinya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman didadanya tanda bahwa Sakura mendengarkannya. "bunga-bunga itu, akan kau apakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"hn?"

"bunga yang kau dapatkan hari ini sangat banyak, akan kau taruh kemana semua itu?" suara Sasuke sedikit sarkastik.

"entahlah Anata, mungkin aku akan tetap membiarkannya seperti itu. bukankah cukup bagus untuk menjadi penghias ruangan keluarga kita?"

"hn. kalau begitu apakah aku boleh aku membakar semuanya dengan 'amaterasu'?" kali ini Sasuke tampak lebih cemburu yang langsung mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau ini!" balas Sakura dengan sedikit cubitan kecil pada pinggang Sasuke, kemudian memandangi wajah tampan suaminya itu yang terlihat kesal dan cemburu. Terangsaja ia bersikap begitu, pasalnya semua bunga-bunga yang ada di ember itu merupakan pemberian dari pemuda konoha ataupun pemuda dari desa lain yang ingin mencoba mengambil hati istrinya.

"seharusnya Sasuke-kun juga memberikan bunga-bunga yang indah seperti para pemuda itu.." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak perlu memberikanmu bunga seperti itu. Kau tidak butuh semua bunga itu, yang kau butuhkan hanya aku!" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan dan penegasan yang membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja Anata.." kemudian Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

 **FIN.**

 **A/N :**

aku hanya ingin meramaikan ultah sakura kali ini, aku selalu merasa orang yang paling berbahagia dihari ulang tahun kita adalah orang tua. karena kita adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah mereka miliki. aku juga merasa hari ulang tahun merupakan momen yang paling tepat untuk seorang anak untuk mengucapkan terimakasihnya.

aku juga sangat senang atas respon para readers di fanfiction pertamaku 'Second Child' tempo hari. hal itu membuatku menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan sequelnya serta menulis cerita-cerita lainnya. jadi harapan akan review, kritik dan sarannya sangat dinantikan. terima kasih :)


End file.
